


See you around flyboy.

by Cutebutpsycho



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Divorce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 21:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17030040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutebutpsycho/pseuds/Cutebutpsycho
Summary: Linguini prompted the song Desperado with Douglas.





	See you around flyboy.

When Helena finally tells him she’s been sleeping with her Tai Chi instruction, Douglas can’t say he’s surprised at all. 

“I’m sorry Douglas,” she says after the long silence that follows their confessions. “I can give you paltry excuses, but well, I did what I did.”

He swallows, tossing the bottle of brown sauce between his hands. “I’m willing to forgive it,” he says horsely, “But do you still love me?”

Tears shine in her eyes as she shakes her head. “No,” she chokes out. “You haven’t been around. You’re always flying about, jetting from one city to another, busy all the time and I’m just here, alone –”

He can hear the unspoken accusations. That he doesn’t talk to her when he comes home. Whenever he does, it’s just bland pleasantries and outlandish stories in which he comes out on top as the capable captain of MJN Air. That’s not a foundation for a relationship – that’s just party chatter. How long could he have kept up the facade? Not long enough, apparently.

“So that’s it then?” he asks.

She nods. “I’m sorry,” Helena whispers. “But I don’t think –" 

He hands her the bottle of brown sauce and places a firm kiss on her cheek. "It’s fine,” he replies. “I’ll just take my bag and find a hotel. In two days I’ve got a flight, but after that, I’ll come for my things, if that’s all right.”

Helena nods. Hugging him, she whispers, “Take care Sky God.”


End file.
